Gulper (Far Harbor)
Gulpers are creatures in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Characteristics Biology Gulpers are mutated salamander-like creatures that roam the Island. They can hang on trees, in order to take their victims by surprise. They can also slide through swamp-like areas and hide underwater. They tend to stay near bodies of water, as said by Old Longfellow, and can grow to the size of deathclaws. Gameplay attributes Having movement patterns similar to deathclaws, when engaged in combat, they will rush towards the player character, trying to dodge bullets if shot, and will attack with its paws and its large mouth, or even do a slide attack where they hit the player character with their snout. Gulpers can also be seen hanging upside down on tree branches, dropping down to attack the player character when they come near. The Wasteland Whisperer perk can also be used to pacify them as well. Gulpers also have a passive ability where they will slowly regenerate health. When first arriving at Far Harbor, the player character must help the harbormen defend against a horde of gulpers, radroaches and anglers. They also will battle nearby mirelurks. Variants Gulper newt thumb This is a variant of the gulper less common than a young gulper, but also much weaker and smaller. |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Gulper innards * Random junk }} Young gulper These gulpers have a lighter coloration, less Damage Resistance and less health and power than their elders. The lighter coloration makes young gulpers much easier to spot while hidden, as the light coloration usually clashes with their surroundings. |level =10 |perception =5 |hp =300 |dt = |dr =30 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =250 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Gulper innards * Random junk }} Gulper These gulpers have a dark coloration and are much faster, healthier and tougher than the younger gulpers. |level =22 |perception =7 |hp =550 |dt = |dr =50 |er =100 |rr =Immune |pr =250 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Gulper innards * Random junk }} Glowing gulper These Gulpers have been severely mutated by concentrated fog, making them bioluminescent and deal radiation damage with every strike. |level =34 |perception =8 |hp =800 |dt = |dr =75 |er =150 |rr =Immune |pr =250 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Gulper innards * Irradiated blood * Nuclear material * Random junk }} Gulper devourer Gulper devourers are huge creatures roughly on par with deathclaws. They will often charge at the player character, dealing knockback on impact before following up with devastating melee attacks. While posing a considerable threat, they have a weak point: their soft bellies, quite similar to a deathclaw's. Gulper devourers level with the player character and are therefore immune to the Wasteland Whisperer perk. |level =46+ |perception =9 |hp =1200+ |dt = |dr =90 |er =180 |rr =Immune |pr =250 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Gulper innards * Random junk }} Notes * Gulpers tend to have a wide assortment of items in their inventories, such as rat poison, silver bowls or even deathclaw hands. * They can toss cars if a player character comes close, which can kill them instantly, even at a high-level. * Gulpers resemble the geckos found in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas, albeit lacking the frills on their neck and with slimier looking skin. Appearances Gulpers appear only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Gallery Gulper-Tree-FarHarbor.jpg|Gulper devourer hanging from a tree Gulper-Roaming-FarHarbor.jpg|Gulper roaming the Island FO4FH Gulper newt.png|A gulper newt roaming the Island Gulper-LoadingScreen-FarHarbor.jpg|A gulper as seen in the loading screen hints Category:Far Harbor creatures Category:Fauna de:Schlinger es:Tragador ru:Заглот uk:Заковт